idleherodefensefandomcom-20200214-history
Idle Hero Defense Wiki
Welcome to the Idle Hero Defense Wiki This is an unofficial Wiki for the game Idle Hero Defense created by Iron Horse Gaming LLC. Objective The objective of this wiki is to give out general information about the game and help new players to get familiarized with it. This wiki is a combination of several guides. Information "Battle orcs and pirates in this fantasy hero game, as you defend against waves of enemies charging your base! This idle game lets you create a team of heroes – knight, ranger, mage and more – to defend against an endless swarm of vicious foes! Cast spells, earn gold, upgrade heroes and complete daily missions as you save the day. A fantasy game of heroes and monsters, Idle Hero Defense makes you the commander. Like tower defense games, your heroes will fight off evil foes, gaining gold, leveling up, and unlocking new heroes as you play. As a tap game, you recruit, train, and command your heroes from the touchscreen. Incremental game mechanics mean your heroes will grow as they fight, surviving against ever-worsening waves of monsters and fighting until they win." Features * Collect heroes to form your part * Cast spells to empower your units or defeat foes * Earn gold, discover tomes and collect equipment * Battle Orcs and bosses to survive as long as possible ** PvP tournaments hosted twice a week. ** Fend off pirates and evil monsters in mini-games ** Fantasy RPG-based world and classes ** Retro game-inspired graphics ** Daily missions to complete ** Strategy game tactics and units ** Idle game mechanics let the game play even when you’re busy ** Clicker game features to command units with a tap Experience Each wave consists of 2 groups of 5 monsters for a total of 10. Each enemy gives +1 experience for a hero that deals a killing hit. In addition, each wave spawns a boss which grants +5 experience. Experience doesn't count for repeating waves on Farm Wave. Experience from monsters applies to heroes only. Your commander level is counted based on bosses killed: +1 experience for each boss killed, and +3 experience for each new boss killed. Heroes See Heroes page. Commander See Commander page. Combat Style Combat Style allows you to 'program' your heroes' behavior. To access it, you need to select one of the active heroes and pick the option that you like best or yields the best performance. There are 4 combat styles: * Aggressive - It makes your hero attack (and move towards) the closest enemy. * Defensive - Your hero will guard the selected location and move towards approaching enemies within the 5m range. At the beginning of next enemy-spawn, the hero will come back to the selected location. * Stand Ground - Your hero will guard the selected location and won't move even if it's out of range to attack. Your hero WILL attack if the enemy is within range. * Support – Your hero will stand ground and will not attack at all. Traits *See Traits Resources *See Resources Equipment *See Equipment Technology *See Technology Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse